Vesper's Goodbye
by animeotakupooh
Summary: xJONASx Nick plans to take Macy out on a date. But as they are driving, a horrible accident occurs. A sad one-shot based on the song 'Vesper's Goodbye' by Nick Jonas And The Administration.


**Vesper's Goodbye**

**Summary –Nick plans on taking Macy out for a date. But a horrible car crash occurs…**

**Disclaimer – I don't own JONAS. I have a really "imaginative" mind. I also don't own Vesper's Goodbye. Nick was the one who wrote it for Nick Jonas And The Administration. It's awesome and you should really listen to it!**

**Also, I know some of the things will sound out of place here. Like for example, what happened to the safety bags during the car accident and stuff. But for the sake of the story, let's just go along with it.**

* * *

_All of you_

___Have shaped me into what I am_

Nick was lost deep in thought. He was thinking about Macy. He had finally gotten the courage to ask her out. They had a date tonight.

He had a crush on her since the very first day they met. But he lacked the courage to tell her, much less ask her out. But if Joe could ask Stella out, then he could definitely ask Macy out.

* * *

_Carried out the bitter man._

He was always so different around Macy. He didn't have a worry. He could just lose himself in one of her smiles. Kevin even said that whenever Macy was around, Nick wasn't all serious and no fun guy.

And on cue, Kevin, Joe and Stella appeared to help Nick get ready for his "date".

* * *

_Do you have a master plan?_

"So…" Stella asked, mischievously. "Where are you going to take her on a date?"

"I told you that it's a surprise." Nick said. "So you guys are not getting it out of me."

"Geez, spoilsport. Fine we won't ask anyway" Joe said, winking at Stella and Kevin so Nick couldn't see.

* * *

_Oh, no._

Joe, Stella and Kevin followed Nick in a car all the way to Macy's house. They saw him help her getting into his car. No wonder Nick had a really weird feeling in his stomach.

* * *

_Somewhere, I_

_Let all my defenses down._

Nick was driving Macy to a park, where he had arranged a special surprise for her. He listened to her talk animatedly about her day at school.

"You should have seen the baseball team today! You would never have guessed…"

He felt relaxed and for a moment concentrated on her instead of the road.

* * *

_Never thought to turn around, _

_And you did not make a sound._

Nick did not see a truck coming at them with excess speed. Macy did and she screamed.

* * *

_See you turning red_

_Like a bullet through the chest._

There was an accident. Macy had reflexly turned the steering wheel away from the truck. The car collided with a tree on the side of the road.

The truck driver had driven away. Meanwhile, Macy was still bleeding from a piece of glass that had hit her.

* * *

_Lay me down to rest _

_It's a lover's final breath._

In the distance, Nick heard Joe's, Kevin's and Stella's voices. With a last look on Macy, Nick fainted.

* * *

_And I found out_

_Nothing comes without a cost_

Joe called an ambulance. The paramedics came and took the couple to the hospital. Stella was crying the whole time and Joe was comforting her. Kevin had informed their parents and everyone had rushed to the hospital.

* * *

_And life was just a game we lost._

_Do you have a better thought?_

Nick had regained some of his consciousness. The pain he felt was excruciating. But his first thought went towards Macy. Was she alright? Did she make it?

He heard the doctor come in. "The girl, Macy right? She is really critical. Her heart has almost stopped" the doctor was explaining.

Right there, Nick lost all his will power and the pain seared through him. Stella started crying again.

* * *

_Now you're gone_

_And nothing's ever felt so wrong _

"Macy's not going to die. She's a fighter. She'll make it. Don't worry Stells…" Joe said. He had wrapped his arms around her and was having a hard time fighting back his tears.

Kevin was holding Nick's hand. "Don't leave us baby bro. Come on Nick…" Kevin said.

* * *

_A moment seems to last so long._

_Do you have a fear so strong?_

Nick feared for Macy. It was his fault. The accident had been his fault. Everything was his fault. Now he was going to lose her. Was there a point to living if he didn't have her?

* * *

_See you turning red_

_Like a bullet through the chest._

The horrible accident replayed itself in their heads as they explained it to their parents and then to the police. The doctors were starting to get more and more concerned about Nick and Macy who were not yet showing signs of improvement.

* * *

_Lay me down to rest _

_It's a lover's final breath._

Nick remembered every moment he had spent with Macy. Everything was being engulfed by a strange light and Nick was too tired to fight it. He didn't want to live without her. Maybe he could join her on the other side. For now he was really tired. He wanted to rest.

"Doctor!" the nurse cried frantically. "We are losing him!" Doctor's rushed into Nick's room. But he did not feel a thing now.

* * *

_And now I die_

Nick was standing in a white room. There was an angel on the other side. She was waiting for him. But there was Macy on the opposite side.

* * *

_And kiss your tender lips goodbye... _

"Macy?" Nick asked as he moved towards her. He held her gently and was unable to control the urge to kiss her.

* * *

_Pray to God he hears my cry..._

"Nick, don't leave me…" She said. Tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"I don't want to leave you…" Nick was crying too.

"I love you" he whispered before passing out.

* * *

Nick found himself in the same hospital room. Was he seeing things or had he almost died there?

The doctor's rushed to check on him. He heard the doctor say that Macy was showing signs of improvement too.

He regained hope. Pretty soon, Macy would be fine. And he could finally show her that surprise he had planned for her.

He would be by her side forever.


End file.
